Por una apuesta
by DanyNeko
Summary: Tendershipping: Bakura y Marik hacen una apuesta, Bakura perdió y ahora debe cumplir con el irritante reto de su amigo que provocará días de recibir llamadas y mensajes hasta el hartazgo… pero ¿qué si esa apuesta lo llevara a conocer a un chico interesante? ¿Responderá éste a la seducción del sexy albino?


Bakura se tumbó en su cama, bocarriba, con un bufido cansado.

Maldito, una y mil veces maldito el cabrón de Marik por haber elegido aquel reto como castigo al perdedor de su apuesta... maldito el momento en que aceptó aquella apuesta.

Dirigió sus ojos a la pantalla atenuada de la laptop que estaba a su lado en la cama y miró con ojos asesinos, como si el ordenador fuera la causa de sus males, aquella estúpida página de citas a ciegas.

 **No esperes poemas o cartas de amor, pero sí te enseñaré el verdadero significado del placer. Háblame si consideras que podrás seguir mi ritmo y gozar un rato extraordinario. Garantizado puro éxtasis con el mejor amante, tu servidor —Chat privado. Total confidencialidad.**

Anexo estaba una foto de él que le habían tomado de espaldas y con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, solo en traje de baño, de pie al borde de una piscina, listo para tirarse un clavado. La foto -afortunadamente- contaba con un filtro de colores, así que no era distinguible el tono de su piel ni pelo.

Bah! Como si él fuera a tomar enserio a cualquier desesperada, falta de buen sexo, que lo contactara.

 **-x-**

—Vamos Ryou ¡Fondo, fondo! —canturreaba Malik con diversión. Un lindo tono rosa adornaba su tez morena, su risilla constante y sus ojos brillantes hablaban del ligero estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba.

Ryou tomó el vaso de cerveza a la mitad y se lo llevó a los labios luego de dudar un poco, empinándoselo para deslizar todo el líquido dorado por su garganta de un sólo trago, sintiendo como el gas se le atoraba en la garganta y se la raspaba suavemente.

Hizo un pequeño gesto al apartar el vaso ahora vacío y respiró profundamente, cosa que desató la risa del moreno.

—Ahora sí, cuéntamelo con detalles ¿qué tal tu cita con Duke? —curioseó Malik. Ryou torció el gesto — ¿tan mal?

—No, no —negó de inmediato, aun hablaba de forma entendible —quiero decir, es guapo y todo pero... —esperó un poco, tratando de hallar la expresión correcta mientras soltaba un suspiro —no siento nada con él —expresó —me besó y no diré que lo hace mal pero... No me provoca nada, él es atractivo pero no despierta mi deseo para nada —un bufido de pesadez levantó su flequillo unos centímetros.

—Oh, no te desanimes Ryou-cute —Malik se sirvió un poco más de cerveza —ya encontrarás el correcto —se empinó un largo trago.

—No lo sé, Malik —Ryou dejó caer su cabeza en el sofá —a veces pienso que soy yo el problema —suspiró —nunca he sentido "esa deliciosa explosión" que ustedes describen —aludió las palabras que el propio Malik y Joey usaban.

—Eso es porque al chico que le obsequiaste tu primera vez fue un patán total que solo se preocupaba por su placer y no por ti —gruñó con molestia —ya verás, un día conocerás a alguien que te haga delirar de placer —le guiñó un ojo, tomando un nuevo trago.

Ryou suspiró —eso espero.

Siguieron un par de horas así, charlando sobre sus clases en la universidad, comiendo pizza, bebiendo y pasando la noche.

 **-x-**

Horas después estaban en la cama de Ryou, ambos con un corto pijama veraniego.

—Oye Ryou ¿te atreverías a algo interesante? —curioseó Malik, cuya consciencia y habla estaban más turbadas por el licor que las de Ryou.

El albino soltó una risilla — ¿qué travesura tienes en mente, Malik?

Malik se ladeó por el borde de la cama, metiendo la mano en su mochila que reposaba en el piso, de la misma sacó una tablet. Luego de unos cuantos toques, había accedido al buscador e ingresado a una página de citas, especificada en su ciudad y le mostró a Ryou un perfil en particular — ¿le hablarías?

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién? —Ryou leyó el anuncio y se ruborizó un poco — ¿es en serio esto?

—Oh vamos, Ryou-cute —Malik se colgó del brazo de su mejor amigo, zarandeándolo un poco —inténtalo ¿qué tienes que perder? —incitó —puedes cerrarlo en cualquier momento ¡Pero prueba!

Ryou volvió a reír —estás tan entusiasmado con esto que creo que eres tú el que quiere hablarle —lo molestó.

—Oh no, lindo, no me vas a voltear las cosas —Malik rio —vamos —empezó a crear un perfil para Ryou y le acercó la tablet.

El albino lo tomó, se mordió el labio pero miró la imagen que Malik había descargado de Internet, algún personaje de cómic o anime que parecía un conejo ligeramente humanizado.

Arqueó una ceja hacia su amigo pero evitó de exigir una explicación para ahorrarse la comparativa con un conejo blanco que, no dudaba, le esperaría de parte de Malik. Suspiró una vez más y tocó la burbujita que abriría la mensajería privada. Total, Malik tenía razón: podía cerrar y mandar todo al carajo en cualquier momento.

El moreno soltó un chillido de emoción al verlo escribir algo torpemente —voy por otra botella.

—Espera... —trató de frenarlo, pero el moreno ya había salido de su habitación con dirección a la cocina y al querer tomarle la muñeca -y fallar- había tocado el icono de teléfono que establecería una llamada entre ambos usuarios _"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"_ se mordió la mejilla interna, hasta que se sobresaltó al escuchar que contestaron al otro lado.

— **Maldición ¿tiene idea de la hora que es?** —fue lo que escuchó Ryou, una voz tan ruda como sensual que lo hizo estremecer.

—Yo... Yo... Lo-lo siento mucho —atinó a decir antes de cortar " _vaya idiota estoy hecho_ " se regañó al tumbarse en la cama, mirando que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Era obvio que no se llevaría una buena contestación.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Malik, son más de las dos de la mañana, creo que lo desperté y claramente no fue agradable —se tapó la cara con las manos —aunque... —murmuró más para sí.

— ¿Aunque qué?

—Su voz...

— ¿Su voz? ¿Entraron en llamada? —Ryou asintió y añadió un murmullo ahogado que sonó a "fue sin querer" — ¿y…? ¿Qué con su voz?

—Era... ¡indescriptible! —suspiró —era ruda, algo ronca... Te juro que me erizó la piel, me...

— ¿Te provocó? —tanteó, usando las palabras previas del albino.

— ¡Sí! —jadeó

—Oh, bueno... Al menos lo intent- —Malik fue cortado por unos pequeños pitidos, provenientes del dispositivo móvil— ¿qué...?

Ryou miró la pantalla, percatándose de que no había cerrado la página — ¡No puede ser! ¡Malik, me está devolviendo la llamada! —chilló incrédulo.

—Atiéndelo.

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Qué vergüenza! —se negó y la tablet dejó de sonar, solo para que, de inmediato, recibiera una nueva llamada.

—Creo que tu voz también le llamó la atención —jugó Malik.

Ryou bufó ante esa insinuación —O sólo quiere insultarme por despertarlo.

—No creo que se tome la molestia de hacer eso —la llamada se terminó y esta vez el aparato se quedó en silencio.

—Esto es demasiado —Ryou le arrebató la botella con menos de la mitad del contenido a Malik y se la terminó —vamos a dormir ya, por favor.

—De acuerdo —el moreno le quitó la botella y la dejó en el suelo para luego acostarse al lado de su mejor amigo —buenas noches, Ryou-cute.

—Buenas noches Malik.

Los brazos de Morfeo no tardaron en envolverlos en un profundo sueño del que no despertarían hasta las 11:00 am del día siguiente, muy a tiempo para alistarse para sus clases de la tarde.

 **-x-**

—Vamos Baku, no seas mal perdedor —se quejó Marik, notablemente divertido con el curioso humor de su amigo ese día.

—No lo soy ¡Pero esos mensajes y llamadas de la página me están hartando! —se quejó —no pensé que me hablarían tantas mujeres ¡E incluso chicos! Tan desesperados —Bakura desvío el rostro para que no se le notara el sonrojo al recordar al chico de la noche anterior.

— ¿Te han hablado chicos? ¿A cuántos has atendido? —se río. La idea de ese anuncio era que solo llamaran chicas para molestar al albino, dado que Bakura nunca estaba con una mujer para algo que no fuera una sola noche de copas, era bisexual, pero prefería más un chico lindo que a cualquier mujer por mas voluptuosa que fuera.

—A nadie, si quieren un objeto de placer que vayan a una _sex shop_ a por un consolador y a mí que me dejen en paz —se quejó, dudando si contarle sobre la llamada nocturna. Al final se decidió, dándole un mordisco a su almuerzo antes — ¿sabes? Ayer me llamaron casi a las tres de la madrugada.

Marik dio un sorbo a su bebida — ¿y qué con eso?

—Era un chico.

— ¿Llamaba por el anuncio? —le dirigió una mirada picara.

—Evidentemente, idiota —respondió de mala manera —Pero... ¡Tenia sueño, joder, y pensé que era otra de esas fastidiosas urgidas! —se defendió.

—Comprendo, pero ¿qué tiene de especial ese chico?

—Quisiera saberlo —suspiró el de pelo blanco —es que su voz... Logró que yo... —empezó a balbucear, recordando esos escasos segundos.

Marik arqueó una ceja en su dirección ante eso —No me digas que te excitó — Bakura asintió apenas —quiero conocer al santo que hizo el milagro ¿Para cuándo quedaron?

—Para nunca, colgó antes de poder tener una conversación decente —suspiró —lo llamé de regreso pero no contestó —explicó decepcionado.

—Llámalo de nuevo —propuso, sacando su teléfono.

Bakura torció la mandíbula, sopesando la opción —No puedo ¿y si fue un error y ya?

— ¿Piensas quedarte con la duda acaso?

Dudoso, Bakura tomó el teléfono y accedió a la página con el perfil que Marik le había creado, buscó entre las decenas de mensajes que recibía el de la noche anterior y, sin escribir nada, llamó.  
El teléfono fue puesto sobre la mesa en altavoz y los toques solo resonaron un par de veces antes de que la llamada se colgara automáticamente.

El albino se encogió en su sitio, deslizando el teléfono hacia su dueño, tras cerrar sesión —el destino no quiere que hablemos —mencionó como si nada, ocultando su decepción de Marik.

—Seguramente no está conectado —expuso el contrario, e insistió —inténtalo más tarde.

Bakura se limpió la boca con una servilleta y sacó su cartera —tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos después Marik —dejó el dinero correspondiente a su comida y se levantó para marcharse.

Marik lo vio irse, tomando otro trago de su bebida, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

 **-x- Esa noche**

Bakura se acostó en su cama con su teléfono en la mano, el perfil del que le habían llamado por la madrugaba se presentaba tentativo en su pantalla.

— ¿Llamarte o no llamarte? He ahí el dilema, mi conejito misterioso —pensó en voz alta, sonriendo para sí.

.

Ryou estaba en su cama. Traía solamente una playera de tirantes azul rey que resaltaba su piel y cabellos blancos, y hacía juego con sus ojos esmeraldas, además de su ropa interior, un bóxer ajustado de color gris.  
Tenía en su celular la página del anuncio abierta frente a él, con el perfil que su amigo había creado, y el chat de _él_. Malik le había insistido hasta el cansancio en que llamara de nuevo pero realmente dudaba.

Había estado toda la tarde pensando en su voz, recreándose en el recuerdo de su tono; apenas si había atendido a sus clases lo necesario para anotar los deberes, pero por suerte había tenido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para no sacar su teléfono y admirar su fotografía todas las clases… ¿Así sería _él_ realmente? Parecía una foto casera, a juzgar por el poco profesional filtro, pero no podía descartar que se tratara de una foto cogida de Internet.

— ¿Cómo serás? —murmuró antes de morderse el labio —por los dioses, realmente deseo oír tu voz de nuevo —jadeó frustrado, quería escucharlo y sentir los escalofríos recorrer débilmente su piel mientras lo imaginaba hablándole al oído.

Acarició la reducida fotografía con las yemas de los dedos, imaginando, fantaseando. Estaba tan distraído que la llamada entrante lo sorprendió al nivel de casi lanzar el teléfono al piso, por suerte solo terminó al borde de la cama.

Suspiró y se inclinó para ver, la incredulidad brilló en su rostro al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, la llamada provenía del chat privado de ese joven y chilló.

— ¡Oh-Por-Ra! —realmente era _él_ , estuvo a punto de contestar pero el tiempo de la llamada terminó antes de poder tomarlo.

Una nueva llamada entró, de nuevo _él_. Ryou se mordió el labio inferior, presionó sus muslos juntos y se planteó contestar, pero para cuando reunió el valor de hacerlo, la llamada volvió a terminar.

Llegó ahora un mensaje, Ryou lo leyó apresurado y se le escapó un jadeo.

 _ **No rompas el dicho "la tercera es la vencida".  
Llamaré solo una vez más, y si no me atiendes, conejito, me tendré que olvidar de tu encantadora voz.**_

Al final iba a ser que Malik tenía razón.

La tercera llamada de la noche. Esta vez Ryou no dudó y aceptó de inmediato la llamada.

— ¿Ho-hola?

— **Vaya que te haces del rogar, conejito misterioso** —dijo Bakura de primeras, con algo de gracia — **discúlpame por cómo te atendí ayer, había tenido un mal día y me desquité injustamente contigo** —se llevó una mano tras la cabeza.

Ryou se sonrojó levemente tanto por la pena como por esa voz, que tanto deseaba oír —no-no importa, yo... Ah... Lamento haberte despertado —Bakura saboreó cada palabra, el suave tono entre apenado y nervioso de su tierna voz ¿Qué edad tendría? —yo sólo... Me había equivocado.

El mayor soltó una risilla ante esto y decidió tantear las cosas — **¿Así fue? Oh, ya me había hecho ilusiones de que querías estar conmigo, conejito** —ronroneó lentamente, con una expresión maliciosa.

Ryou se mordió el labio inferior, seguramente no se tragaba esa excusa —bueno... En realidad si lo había considerado anoche —se rindió —un amigo me mostró la página y, bueno, admito que me pudo la curiosidad — _"y el licor"_ añadió en su mente. Ryou agradeció para sí que su interlocutor no pudiera ver el rosa en sus mejillas.

— **¿Entonces, te apetece** _ **una noche conmigo**_ **?** —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. Se sentía emocionado y excitado a la vez, moría por conocer al dueño de esa hermosa voz.

—Yo... Ah, n-no sé... —su voz se convirtió en un murmullo, no sabía cómo responder. Realmente quería conocerlo ¡Con un demonio! En realidad fantaseaba con tenerlo frente a frente, saber si esa foto era suya, que lo rodeara con sus brazos, que le hablara al oído y lo tocara hasta volverlo loco... Pero, aún había algo en el fondo de él que no se sentía completamente cómodo con la situación.

— **¿Acaso tienes pareja, conejito?**

—No —respondió enseguida —es que, no sé si yo pueda... —de nuevo se le escapaba el habla.

— **Hmm ¿qué te parece si te propongo un trato?** —planteó.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le invadió la curiosidad.

— **Veámonos personalmente y lo conversamos** —estableció — **realmente deseo conocerte.**

Ryou ya se sentía agitado de sólo hablar con él —acepto... Siempre que sea en un lugar público.

Bakura soltó una pequeña carcajada y Ryou se sintió hipnotizado — **bien, conejito precavido ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo mañana a las 8 en el restaurante** _ **Black Table**_ **?** —propuso.

—Suena bien para mí —accedió con una sonrisa.

— **Puedo pasarte a buscar si tú quieres** —le ofreció sensualmente, ya fantaseando con lo que podrían hacer en su auto.

—No te preocupes, conozco el sitio y no está tan lejos de mi casa —Bakura hizo un puchero inconforme pero se calmó, diciéndose que si todo salía bien, tendría a ese chico dispuesto para probar eso y muchas otras cosas.

— **Oh bien. En ese caso te dejaré dormir pero... ¿me darías un regalo de buenas noches antes?** —preguntó coqueto.

—Lo que pidas —respondió, deseando oír un poco más su voz.

— **Mmm ¿en serio me darías lo que yo quiera?** —preguntó sensual.

Ryou entonces cayó en lo dicho —bueno, por llamada no puedes pedir mucho —respondió, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

— **Punto para ti** —concedió — **dime ¿dónde estás?**

Ryou no entendió a qué venía la pregunta —en mi cama.

Bakura se relamió los labios con malicia — **¿sí? ¿Y qué traes puesto, conejito?** —preguntó mientras aflojaba su pantalón.

Ryou se sonrojó, estuvo a punto de seguirle el juego pero se le ocurrió una idea —Oh cielos, me está entrando una llamada al celular, lo siento, debo colgar.

Bakura sonrió de lado — **vamos, conejito mentiroso, dijiste que me darías lo que pidiera** —le recordó.

—En serio debo atender. Nos vemos mañana señor "mejor amante" —aludió a su anuncio —buenas noches —susurró lentamente antes de colgar.

Bakura bufó —demonios —dejó el teléfono a un lado, pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando la notificación de un mensaje le hizo mirarlo de nuevo con desgano.

 _ **Más que decírtelo ¿no te gustaría mejor que te lo muestre?**_

Sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y actualizó el chat presuroso para ver la foto que se estaba enviando. Se le escapó un jadeo y se dedicó a contemplarla minuciosamente mientras su mano volaba inconsciente hasta su miembro, empezando a frotarlo por sobre la tela.

La foto de Ryou empezaba justo en sus labios y terminaba poco más abajo de sus rodillas. El labio inferior estaba rojizo y preso entre sus dientes, Bakura delineó su mandíbula y cuello con ojos hambrientos, el claro tono de su piel y los cabellos blancos que se esparcían por sobre la cama; observó los hombros apenas adornados por los tirantes azules y sus clavículas descubiertas por el pronunciado cuello redondo de la ligera playera; detalló su estrecha cintura y como esta se contorsionaba pues Ryou había ladeado la parte baja de su cuerpo, exponiendo así la hermosa curva de su espalda baja y su trasero, apretado en aquella pequeña prenda gris que enardeció aún más al observador de aquel hermoso cuerpo.

Bakura centró sus ojos en aquellos muslos y el redondeado trasero mientras sacaba su miembro de entre sus prendas y comenzaba a masturbarse con fuerza.

¡Oh Ra, que la noche siguiente llegara ya!

 **-x-**

—Hola chicos —saludó Ryou con su eterna sonrisa cordial al llegar a la mesa donde ya lo esperaban Joey y Malik.

Cada semana escogían un día para reunirse antes de clases en el centro comercial al lado de la universidad a la que asistían, por lo menos una hora antes para poder charlar cómodamente.

—Hola Ryou —respondieron a coro los dos rubios. Malik ya le tenía un vaso con su malteada favorita.

El albino tomó un sorbo mientras se sentaba, sacó luego en una bolsa de botanas que había comprado recién y la abrió, dejándola en el centro de la mesa para que todos pudieran comer de esta.

— ¿Cómo están hoy?

—Bien, pero parece que no tanto como tú —bromeó Joey, a lo que el albino lo miró extrañado.

— ¿De qué hablas?

El rubio se encogió de hombros —yo qué sé, estas radiante —señaló, haciendo amago de cubrir sus ojos como si la luz de algo le pegara directamente —parece que acabaras de salir del spa o algo así ¿te pasó algo bueno?

Ryou se sonrojó ligeramente, y se llevó el popote de su batido a los labios para disimular. Malik ya lo estaba mirando con extrema atención —me desperté de buen humor esta mañana, simplemente, creo que estas exagerando —le sonrió — ¿cómo les fue este corte? ¿Ya les dieron todas las notas? —preguntó para distraer el ambiente.

Y, a juzgar por como Joey empezó a quejarse sobre como su profesor de _Historia del arte_ aún no le daba su nota, pues era del reducido grupo que había entregado el trabajo final un día después de la fecha establecida, lo logró.

La charla se tornó amena pero, conociendo a su mejor amigo tal y como la hacía, Ryou sabía que no se salvaría del interrogatorio de Malik apenas este tuviera oportunidad de agarrarlo.

Daba gracias a todos los dioses que conocía el que, justamente, los hermanos de Malik acaban de regresar de su última excavación. Eso significaba, unas cuantas semanas sin pijamadas ni hablar hasta tarde.

 **-x-**

A veinte para las ocho Ryou ya estaba listo, vestía camiseta azul de cuello redondeado y hombros ligeramente caídos, con manga a medio brazo, un ceñido pantalón blanco ajustado con un cinturón gris y finalmente unos cómodos tenis gris con blanco. Había intentado peinar y recoger su pelo de mil maneras pero, como siempre, no había caso con su blanca melena, así que la mojó un poco y la dejó suelta a su libre albedrio.

Salió del departamento donde vivía y caminó hasta la salida del conjunto residencial, luego de haber pedido un taxi. Si bien el restaurante no estaba a más de media hora de su casa, no pensaba caminar sólo por las calles a esas horas ni menos para llegar sudado y agitado a su cita. Esperó junto a la caseta del vigilante a su transporte, agradeciendo que Duke no estuviese de turno en ese momento, cuando escuchó una voz familiar y quiso golpearse.

Claro, como si el karma no fuese oportuno.

—Vaya Ryou, te ves muy bien hoy —la coqueta voz del pelinegro, que llegaba a cambiar de turno con el vigilante le provocó un ligero sobresalto.

—Oh, pues, gracias Duke —sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? —curioseó, acercándosele más.

—Oh bueno, voy a, ya sabes, salir con mis amigos —mintió, cruzando los dedos tras su espalda —vamos a cenar y eso.

— ¿Qué te parece si los acompaño? Me preocupa que te vayas tu sólo —rozó el brazo del albino con sus dedos.

—Yo, ah, pero ¿no tienes que trabajar? —gagueó nervioso, desde que había aceptado salir una vez con él, andaba rondándolo mucho, y eso no le agradaba.

—Oh, puedo cambiar de turno, no es problema —aseguró —solo dame cinco minutos y…

El claxon de un taxi fue la salvación del peliblanco —no te preocupes Duke, ya llegó mi taxi ¡nos vemos! —se despidió apresurado, entrando en el vehículo para luego darle la dirección. Soltó un suspiro tranquilo cuando se alejó de su calle.

El trayecto al restaurante, en taxi, se redujo en poco más de diez minutos. Ryou sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada minuto que avanzaba el reloj digital en el tablero del auto y su mano derecha no dejaba de tamborilear las uñas sobre su rodilla.

Una parte dentro de él, una diminuta vocecita que se parecía curiosamente a la de su padre, le decía que estaba cometiendo una locura al encontrarse con un tipo que había conocido por internet, que podría ser _dios-sabe-que-tipo-de-persona_. Pero era rápidamente superada por otra mucho más parecida a la suya propia, aunque con un matiz más travieso, que le recordaba lo caliente que era la voz de ese chico; y si lo había hecho estremecer con solo escucharle a través de un teléfono ¿Cuánto más podría hacerle sentir en persona? ¿Cuánto más podría… excitarle, que le susurrara de esa forma al oído? ¿O el roce de sus dedos?

Maldición. Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso o quién sabe en qué _condiciones_ iba a llegar al restaurante _._

Ansias aparte, sentía que en cualquier momento iban a aparecerle una versión suya como angelito y una demoniaca sobre sus hombros para empezar a discutir.

Agitó la cabeza. Demasiadas caricaturas.

El carraspeo del taxista lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo darse cuenta de que el auto se había detenido ya frente al restaurante. Avergonzado, sacó el dinero de su billetera y pagó por el servicio antes de bajarse, deseándole amablemente una buena noche al taxista.

El restaurante era bonito, el punto medio entre algo casual y ligeramente elegante.

Tenía toldos negros que se extendían del frente hacia a la acera, cubriendo las bancas que había a los lados de la puerta doble de vidrio ahumado que fungía de umbral.  
Allí no había mesas al aire libre, pero si unas pequeñas jardineras hermosamente cuidadas que eran surcadas e iluminadas suavemente por enredaderas de cableado eléctrico: pequeños focos prolijamente desperdigados entre los arbustos y flores dando un hermoso brillo dorado muy bien atenuado.

La fachada era de ladrillos, mostraba un color terracota que había muy buena combinación con la iluminación dorada.

Al ver su reloj y notar que aún quedaban unos cinco minutos para las ocho, Ryou decidió sentarse en una banca a esperar un par de minutos más. Estaba respirando profundo para evitar que le diera una taquicardia severa cuando un joven, que no podía sacarle más de dos o tres años, bajó de un descapotable negro y se dirigió al restaurante.

Ryou tuvo que admitir que era sencillamente apetecible. Tenía el pelo ligeramente más largo que suyo propio, pero parecía que fuera más por su aspecto rebelde y algo desaliñado que le daba un aire de sensualidad y misticismo gracias a su peculiar tonalidad platina. Sus ojos, alcanzó a ver Ryou cuando pasó por su lado, eran de un impresionante color lavanda, más oscuros que los de Malik, afilados como los de un cazador.  
El adonis vestía un jean color vino y una camisa gris claro, que abrazaba perfectamente su cuerpo, no fornido en exceso, pero sí con ligera musculatura resaltable y bien proporcionada, bajo una cazadora negra abierta y algo desarreglada.

Ryou no pudo contenerse de darle una mirada completa hasta que se perdió en el local, solo entonces se fijó que iba solo, pero no podía suponer que el primer hombre joven que entrara al restaurante sin compañía fuese su _cita._

Aunque claramente no le molestaría que fuese él.

Se quedó solo cinco minutos más allí, mirando a las personas que entraban, pero todos iban en grupo, en familia o pareja. El oji-verde estaba fuertemente dividido entre si adentrarse al local y echar un vistazo -posiblemente quedando como tonto a los ojos del resto de los comensales- o irse corriendo a casa, para esconderse entre las mantas y ahogar su frustración en helado y películas.

Justo entonces, el zumbido de su teléfono lo sobresalta. Al sacarlo se percata de que le ha llegado un mensaje de la _bendita_ página y se muerde el labio inferior; bien podría ser un usuario _X_ que intentaría ligar con él… o bien podía ser su _cita._

" **¿Vendrás, mi conejito? ¿O te arrepentiste y me dejarás plantado?"** anexo al mensaje, iba una fotografía del interior de un restaurante, dejando en claro que él ya estaba allí.

Ryou se apresuró a contestar **"entro en un instante"** junto a un emoji sonriente. Tomó un suspiro profundo y, apretando el celular en su mano, ingresó al local.

Fue a paso lento, mirando con disimulo el lugar para tratar de identificar el sitio desde el que había sido tomada la fotografía.  
Pasó de largo las primeras mesas desperdigadas en el restaurante hasta la zona donde se dividía por paneles para dar más intimidad a citas o reuniones de trabajo. Al pasar logró ver de nuevo al joven de cabello salvaje que había visto entrar hace solo unos minutos, recostado casualmente contra un muro, obviamente a la espera de alguien.

La respiración se le fue cuando se percató de que estaba en el ángulo perfecto…

Bakura, claramente lo había visto entrar. Lo detalló con la mirada, reconociendo el suave cabello blanco que había visto desparramado en la cama gracias a aquella fotografía. Nada más que eso y su adorable figura era reconocible, pero el aura tímida y nerviosa que lo rodeaba, él pensó, encajaría perfectamente con la melodiosa voz que lo había fascinado.

El oji-lavanda suspiró, rogando internamente por no errar, y se acercó sigilosamente a espaldas de Ryou.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte… _conejito_?

Ryou se estremeció en su sitio, sintiendo como la piel se sobre-sensibilizaba y un calorcito le embargaba el pecho.

" _Dioses… esa voz"_

Se volteó lentamente, topándose con los ojos lavanda que había detallado previamente y gimió internamente _"¡Es él!"_

Cuando Bakura no recibió un insulto o una bofetada en respuesta, sonrió de lado y extendió una mano — ¿nos sentamos? —el mayor los guio a una de las mesas privadas, rodeadas por paneles y abrió la silla para él —no puedo callarme esto, luces realmente encantador —murmuró de nuevo en su oreja, disfrutando del escalofrió que recorrió a su acompañante y dirigiéndose a su asiento para observar también el tenue rubor que nació en sus pómulos.

Ryou apretó los puños bajo la mesa y se reprendió internamente por comportarse como un niño avergonzado.

—Pe-permíteme devolverte el cumplido, luces muy apuesto —respondió con una sonrisa coqueta que el otro correspondió.

La mesera llegó entonces, con los menús para ambos — ¿se te antoja algo de beber? —ofreció Bakura.

Cuando la mesera se fue, para darles tiempo de decidir, Ryou se mordió el labio inferior con una expresión divertida — ¿acaso me quieres emborrachar ya?

Ahora, Bakura soltó una breve carcajada que fascinó a Ryou — ¡ey! —exclamó, en fingida ofensa — ¿acaso me veo tan mal como para necesitar semejante truco?

Ryou lo acompañó en su risa —yo diría todo lo contrario —se deslizó un poco más cerca en el amueblado semicircular que rodeaba la mesa y Bakura lo tomó como un invitación, acortando de manera mucho más notoria el espacio entre ambos.

Un carraspeo femenino cortó de tajo el ambiente que empezaba a burbujear — ¿puedo tomar su orden? —inquirió la -visiblemente molesta- mesera.

Ryou, apenado, desvió la mirada a su menú y eligió su comida con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Bakura también dictó su orden, aunque de manera más ruda, molesto por la interrupción.

—Entonces… ¿qué era lo que querías proponerme? —Ryou se apresuró a disolver la tensión cuando la chica se fue con sus pedidos.

Bakura deslizó un brazo por el respaldar de su asiento, llegando sus dedos a rozar el cabello de Ryou " _tan suave"_ pensó " _ahora mismo, tengo_ _ **demasiadas**_ _cosas en mente para 'proponerte', conejito"_ y por la forma en que el menor se mordió el labio inferior, sus ojos seguramente no habían ocultado ese pensamiento.

—Mirándote ahora, tengo más ganas de repetir mi primera propuesta —aseguró sin pena, mirándolo de arriba a abajo con deseo evidente. Ryou se sonrojó, recordando sus palabras " _¿te apetece una noche conmigo?"_ —sin embargo, no comas ansias _conejito_ ¿Qué te parece si primero charlamos un poco, cenamos y luego pasamos a… asuntos más interesantes?

Si Ryou se estremeció una vez más, no sabría decir si se debía a la mirada candente que su acompañante le estaba dando, o al matiz claramente sensual que su voz había adquirido hacia el final del comentario.

Maldición, él ni siquiera lo estaba tocando y ya lo tenía bastante sensible.

Oh, pero Bakura pensaba remediar este hecho.

Movió su mano libre hacia el rostro de Ryou, específicamente a su mentón, tomándolo entre sus dedos para tirar con su pulgar y hacer que los dientes del menor soltaran su labio inferior.

A Ryou el corazón se le saltó un latido o tres.

—Aunque hace que tus labios se vean realmente deseables, debo pedirte que dejes de morderlo —dijo en voz baja, ligeramente más ronco que hace un minuto —o no me hago responsable si son mis dientes los que terminan allí —ronroneó.

Mientras hablaba, el brazo sobre el respaldo se movió también y sus dedos se deslizaron por la espalda del otro, acariciando con parsimonia la columna vertebral hasta donde la espalda perdía el nombre.

Ryou separó aún más los labios para decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de su acompañante y se detuvo, luchando por respirar correctamente en medio del calor que parecía aumentar por segundos.

Y, una vez más, como si el mayor leyera sus pensamientos, dio pie a la postergada presentación —dime tu nombre —exigió con suavidad.

—Yo… Amm —dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente contestó —m-me llamo Ryou.

—Ryou —probó Bakura, decidiendo que le gustaba y quedaba muy bien con el joven entre sus brazos —encantador, yo soy Bakura —correspondió.

—Bakura —repitió de igual modo, como una suave exhalación. El aludido saboreó la delicia de escuchar su nombre en esa voz y se obligó a no pensar _mucho_ en lo aún más delicioso que se escucharía entre jadeos y gemidos —un placer conocerte.

—Sí… —se relamió los labios —un verdadero placer.

Era una tontería ignorar la creciente atracción entre ambos, Bakura presionó ligeramente su mano en la base de la espalda de Ryou, mirando a sus brillantes ojos verdes en todo momento; el menor suspiró de manera casi imperceptible y, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se movió hacia adelante, completamente deseoso de probar lo que un beso de ese hombre le haría sentir.

El sonido de platos, esta vez, fue lo que explotó la burbuja a su alrededor. Su comida fue puesta sobre la mesa y Bakura agradeció para sus adentros no tener un cuchillo a mano, porque la mirada irritada y envidiosa que la mesera les estaba dirigiendo realmente le estaba colmando la paciencia.

—Que lo disfruten ¿desean algo más?

" _Que te largues y nos dejes a solas de una vez"_ pensó el mayor.

—Nada más, muchas gracias señorita —todo lo contrario, Ryou le ofreció una sonrisa a la fémina y agradeció con su voz más dulce.

Eso pareció aplacar de alguna forma el mal humor de la mujer, ya que correspondió la sonrisa de Ryou y salió con el recordatorio de que podían llamarla si deseaban algo más o cuando quisieran la cuenta.

Al verla salir, Bakura silbó por lo bajo —bien dicen por ahí que la gente hace lo que sea por una carita linda —comentó con una sonrisa de lado, enrollando unos tallarines. Cuando Ryou lo miró interrogante, ensanchó su sonrisa y se inclinó a su oído —aunque no puedo decir mucho, también me tienes cautivado.

Ryou no pudo si no sonrojarse, llevándose la copa de vino rosado a los labios mientras desviaba la mirada.

" _Precioso"_ pensó Bakura.

El resto de la comida siguió en un ambiente más sereno, hablaron sobre cosas triviales y se conocieron de forma tranquila; más la chispa que se había encendido permanecía allí y los roces 'accidentales' no faltaban, así como frases con trasfondo coqueto.

Cuando terminaron la cena y ya solo jugueteaban con las copas de vino dulce, Ryou se atrevió a preguntar — ¿Por qué un tipo tan interesante y guapo como tú colgaría un anuncio en ese tipo de páginas?

Bakura respondió con una sonrisa enigmática y otra pregunta — ¿Por qué un chico tan sexy y apasionado cómo tú buscaría una cita en ese tipo de páginas? No me creo que no tengas alguien interesado tras de ti.

Ryou frunció los labios y desvió la mirada —creo que se hace tarde y… aún no me has dicho el trato que querías proponerme —expresó con cierta frialdad.

Bakura notó el cambio enseguida — ¿Dije algo malo, conejito? —volvió a decir cerca de su oído — ¿te avergüenzo al decir que te encuentro sexy? ¿O apasionado?

—No creo que 'apasionado' sea un término que vaya conmigo —susurró, a lo que Bakura lo miró levantando las cejas —yo nunca… he podido disfrutar realmente de… —al menor se le cortó la voz, con el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas, así que inclinó la cabeza para que el flequillo cubriera su expresión.

El mayor creyó empezar a comprender porque Ryou se mostraba tan vacilante y tímido. El oji-esmeralda no parecía tener mucha experiencia en relaciones, posiblemente había estado con alguien que no lo había sabido tratar como merecía, quizás hasta le habían hecho daño.

Ryou se puso en pie, visiblemente incómodo.

—Realmente se hace tarde —mencionó, con el rostro girado hacia otra dirección —creo que ya deberíamos-

—Actúas como un conejo acorralado —Bakura interrumpió —Ryou, no voy a hacerte daño —añadió en tono cálido.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron de reojo —… sé que no.

Con esa respuesta, Bakura tomó su chamarra -que había colgado en el respaldo de su asiento y con sorprendente destreza envolvió a Ryou con esta para tirar de él hacia atrás, dejándolo sentado completamente sobre su regazo, encima del bulto que empezaba a levantarse entre sus piernas.

Ryou se quedó estático, sorprendido al descubrir la prueba más clara de que ese joven lo deseaba. Bakura no se detuvo ahí, pasó una mano por la espalda del menor hasta rodear casi por completo su cintura y lo afirmó sobre su cuerpo mientras que su boca escogía un punto en medio del cuello y hombro a su alcance, para empezar a presionar sus dientes juguetonamente en la blanca piel.

—Ahora que nos hemos conocido en persona, _Ryou_ , dime una cosa —pronunció lentamente, dejando que su pesado aliento acariciara la piel al alcance de su boca — ¿considerarías mi propuesta?

Ryou tembló al oír su nombre en ese tono de voz tan sensual que el contrario emitía. Aferró una mano a la camisa que vestía el mayor, buscando algún soporte —yo… yo n…

— ¿No me concederías siquiera una noche? —mordisqueó ligeramente su hombro — ¿Por qué no accedes a lo que ambos deseamos y me tienes solo para ti hasta que tu cuerpo no soporte más el placer que te haré sentir? —la mano en su cintura, Bakura la deslizó hacia abajo, colándose entre los muslos apretados por el pantalón pero sin llegar a tocar nada más arriba — ¿o acaso no me deseas, _conejito_?

Cuando Bakura probó a deslizar su lengua por el cuello ajeno, Ryou tembló del placer que esa acción le provocó; realmente no tenía nada que ver con las cosas que había experimentado antes, así que mandó al carajo todas sus dudas y confrontó a Bakura, empuñando ambas manos en el cuello de su camisa.

—Sí, te deseo mucho —y lo jaló hacia abajo para unir sus bocas.

En vez de disminuir, con ese acto, la tensión explotó.  
Ryou tarareó bajito mientras sus labios se frotaban ansiosamente contra los de Bakura, sintiendo la dulzura residual del vino entre ellos y la ardorosa forma en que sus manos lo sostenían, como si fuera a escapársele en cualquier segundo.

El mayor estaba encantado con Ryou, su beso era una mezcla de ardor apasionado y suave ternura. Las manos del oji-esmeralda soltaron la camisa del otro para subir a los cabellos salvajes y enredar en ellos sus dedos, acariciando con sus pequeñas uñas el cuero cabelludo. Bakura jadeó en medio del beso, por lo agradable que resultó aquello.

Así que, dispuesto a hacerle entender al menor que él sí podía ofrecerle el placer que otros no podían, se separó de sus labios apenas lo suficiente para trazarlos con su lengua, en un recorrido tentativo y sensual —abre esos dulces labios para mí, _conejito_ —susurró, dejando que su aliento golpeara la piel previamente sensibilizada.

Ryou tembló, pero no dudó, abrió ligeramente la boca para darle acceso a la lengua del contrario. Y lo disfrutó cada bendito segundo.

Bakura se tomó su tiempo, recorriendo la boca de Ryou, chupó sus labios, buscó la lengua ajena y, lentamente, la incitó a participar de una danza sensual que los hizo jadear a ambos y calentó más el pequeño cubículo cerrado por biombos delgados; la única barrera que les proporcionaba privacidad del resto de los comensales y los trabajadores de aquel restaurante.

Oh, cuan excitante era pensar en las muchas personas que había a solo metros de distancia, que podrían escuchar por error un gemido; o cuan fácil era deslizar la puerta y que la inoportuna mesera los pillara _infraganti._

—Ba-Bakura —el albino de ojos esmeraldas jadeó acaloradamente, aun acariciando la cabellera ajena, y se meció de forma deliberada sobre el regazo de Bakura, sintiéndose sensual y coqueto por el hecho de saber que un hombre tan sexy y deseable como Bakura estaba excitado por él, ofreciéndose para complacerlo y enseñarle lo que era dar y recibir placer.

Mierda… ¿por qué era que estaba negándose?

Bakura tuvo que ahogar un gruñido cuando los ligeros movimientos de Ryou acrecentaron el _problema_ entre sus pantalones —Te lo preguntaré una vez más, porque me estas volviendo loco aquí, pequeño —enfatizó, presionando las caderas de Ryou hacía abajo con cierto desespero, mientras colocaba su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, por si necesitaba sofocar alguna exclamación — ¿por qué no dejas que disfrutemos uno del otro y ya después lidiaremos con lo que tenga que pasar?

—Ahh… Yo… —un jadeo caliente le cortó la voz, el calor del cuerpo ajeno era tan delicioso como sofocante.

—Vamos, _sexy_ , dime que sí —ronroneó —te prometo que será una noche inolvidable —una vez más arrastró su lengua por el cuello blanquecino y Ryou tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no gemir.

" _Parece que es un punto débil"_ Bakura sonrió ante la reacción, y se guardó esa información para más adelante.

Ryou volvió a tomar las solapas de la camisa y enfrentó ambos pares de ojos, acercando sus rostros —mi departamento… queda cerca —susurró tentativo, antes de besarlo.

Bakura gruñó en respuesta — ¿te llevo, conejito? —jugó— es muy tarde como para que te deje caminar de noche solo.

El menor recordó el encantador auto del que lo había visto bajar. Una imagen de ellos enrollándose en los asientos traseros lo hizo temblar y solo asintió.  
Vacilante, se puso en pie y Bakura se apresuró a seguirlo, pegándose a sus espaldas y soplando ligeramente en su cuello mientras presionaba sus caderas de forma lenta y tortuosa contra las de Ryou.

" _Siéntelo_ " parecía decir con las embestidas tentativas, una danza antigua a la que Ryou se unió de forma instintiva, frotando su trasero contra él " _puedo darte lo que deseas si me lo permites_ "

Se dirigieron a la barra del restaurante para pagar la cuenta, Bakura mantenía al oji-esmeralda cerca de su cuerpo para no dejar a la vista la prueba de sus jugueteos. Ryou agradecía internamente haber elegido una camiseta holgada que caía por su ingle, cubriendo la parte delantera de su pantalón, porque él no estaba impune de su pequeño juego previo.

Bakura tuvo que callar la discusión que Ryou tuvo intensión de empezar en pos del pago igualitario de la cena.

'Yo invito, yo pago' y una disimulada nalgada lo solucionó.

Mientras salían del establecimiento, Bakura le dijo que si quería 'pagárselo' aceptaría una comida preparada por él, pues Ryou había mencionado antes lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar.

El oji-lavanda abrió la puerta del acompañante para Ryou y luego saltó al asiento del conductor, enciendo el motor con un agradable ronroneo.

—Tú diriges, _sexy_ —le sonrió de lado, acariciando fugazmente el muslo derecho de Ryou, antes de mover la palanca de cambios.

Ryou dio las instrucciones y luego dirigió una mirada apreciativa al vehículo —lindo auto —comentó mientras se quitaba la chamarra para devolvérsela a su dueño.

—Gracias —sonrió de lado —aunque se vería mejor con los asientos hacia atrás y contigo sentado encima de mí.

El menor se ruborizó muy ligeramente — ¿Sí? Tal vez podamos arreglar eso —soltó una risilla. Bakura lo miró algo sorprendido — ¡Mira por dónde conduces! —reclamó divertido. Afortunadamente, las calles estaban algo solitarias por el momento.

— ¿Es aquí? —consultó el conductor, cuando llegaron al conjunto.

—Sí —confirmó, inclinándose para hacer sonar el claxon —extiende el techo y no digas nada ¿de acuerdo?

Bakura frunció su tez en confusión, pero hizo lo indicado cuando un tipo como de su edad se les acercó desde la caseta de vigilancia; alcanzó a notar que llevaba el pelo negro en una coleta, bajo una gorra.

Ryou se asomó por la ventanilla —Hey, Duke.

— ¿Ryou? —el pelinegro se inclinó, mirando receloso el auto — ¿no ibas a cenar con tus amigos?

—Sí, pero de paso me encontré a… mi primo —mintió en voz baja —se ofreció a traerme para, ya sabes, ponernos al día en cuestiones de familia —sonrió, con su mejor cara de inocente, y se acomodó de vuelta en el asiento —pasará la noche en mi piso, así que… ¿por favor? —señaló el enrejado que daba paso a los vehículos.

Duke le dio una larga mirada al oji-lavanda, pero al final cedió y les dio vía libre. Ryou le dedicó un simple guiñó y se giró para indicarle a Bakura cuál era su departamento. El mayor aparcó frente al piso indicado y subió las ventanas oscurecidas.

Ryou se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y, en un hábil movimiento estaba encima del regazo del mayor quien, luego de un par de segundos de sorpresa, hizo el asiento hacia atrás para mayor comodidad.

— ¿Te referías a algo como esto? —bromeó Ryou, tomando el rostro ajeno con ambas manos.

—Sí —Bakura no dudó en acunar su trasero con ambas manos —algo por el estilo —el oji-esmeralda jadeó en respuesta, meciéndose contra las caderas del otro, al ritmo del masaje que le daba en su retaguardia.

El mayor maldijo en un susurró caliente cuando Ryou bajó a besarle el cuello y sus manos tiraron para sacarle el abrigo, creía nunca haberse sentido tan excitado y ansioso por un encuentro sexual. Deseaba tanto a Ryou, deseaba entrar en su cálido interior y hacer que gimiera su nombre en medio del éxtasis.  
Así que gruñó frustrado cuando escuchó un golpe en la ventana del copiloto. Ryou saltó en su sitio, casi golpeándose con el techo extendido del auto, y regresó apresuradamente a su lugar para abrir la puerta y salir. Bakura hizo lo propio.

—Olvidé decirte que tienes que firmar esto —había sido Duke, quien ahora le tendía una planilla y un bolígrafo al menor —ya sabes, normativas de seguridad.

—Claro, no hay problema —Ryou firmó y le regresó las cosas a Duke mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicaba a Bakura que se dirigiera al departamento.

El aludido sonrió de lado, tratando de no matar al pelinegro con la mirada, y se plantó frente a la puerta de entrada. Ryou iba a abrirle cuando Duke lo tomó del brazo apresuradamente — ¡Por cierto!

— ¿Sí? —curioseó el menor.

— ¿Cuándo podremos repetir lo del otro día? —Duke mostró una sonrisa de galán —me gustó salir contigo.

Ryou se puso ligeramente nervioso, al sentir la mirada de Bakura sobre ambos —no es un buen momento, Duke —le susurró, tirando de su brazo —n-no lo sé, estaré ocupado con la universidad y eso unos días —se excusó nerviosamente, cuando el de piel trigueña no lo soltó.

—Pero, Ryou…

Una mano apretó la muñeca del pelinegro —creo que es algo claro que él no desea que lo incordies en este momento —le gruñó Bakura, haciendo que Duke soltara a Ryou —ahora, si no te importa, estaremos ocupados.

Ryou abrió la puerta y dejó que Bakura entrara —Ryou, ese tipo… —empezó Duke, mosqueado con la intervención del otro y dándose cuenta de que ya no traía encima un prenda.

—M-mi primo es un poco celoso, discúlpalo, solo me cuida —dijo apresuradamente, entrando a su piso —hasta mañana, Duke —se llevó dos dedos a la boca para enseguida lanzar un beso y cerró la puerta, exhalando un suspiro.

Suspiro que se convirtió en un jadeo ahogado, cuando Bakura lo tomó por las caderas, desde atrás, y volvió a embestirlo juguetonamente.

— ¿Qué pasa con el tipo que exagera con el delineador? —preguntó divertido, besando fugazmente el cuello ajeno — ¿tengo competencia por ti, _sexy_? ¿O es algún exnovio que no te ha superado?

Ryou se dio la vuelta y le plantó un beso. Realmente no había comparación con la vez que había besado a Duke; esto era pasión liquida derramándose entre sus labios —no, solo… salimos una vez —explicó entre besos —pero no…

— ¿No cumplió con tus expectativas, conejito? —tanteó, deslizando sus dedos dentro de la camiseta del más bajo.

Ryou tarareó, en respuesta a los dedos confiados que acariciaron sus costillas mientras subían lentamente, erizando su piel —algo así… no me gustó cuando me besaba.

— ¿Y mis besos sí te gustan, _sexy_? —ronroneó, antes de lamer sus labios.

—No hay ni punto de comparación, Bakura.

El mayor se rio bajito tras la caricia a su ego —bueno saberlo —Bakura presionó a Ryou contra la puerta, cuidando que no se golpeara la cabeza, y robó sus labios en un beso largo, rudo y caliente.

Ryou gimió ante el asalto. Volvió a enredar sus dedos en el pelo ajeno, solo para asirse de algo y no perder el equilibrio por la rudeza de la caricia. Bakura exploró su boca sin medirse, parecía completamente dispuesto a devorarlo y Ryou no podía estar más de acuerdo. El calor pronto se volvió insoportable.

Bakura rompió el beso solo para sacarle la playera pues, entre caricias, ya la tenía a la mitad del pecho —esto —informó —para afuera, **ya**.

Ryou se estremeció cuando fue despojado de su camiseta.

—Ahora sí, no más interrupciones —antes de que Ryou pudiera reaccionar, Bakura se había inclinado para atender su cuello con besos y succiones, mientras que -con apenas guía de sus manos- lograba que las piernas del menor estuvieran abiertas para él, enganchadas a los lados de sus caderas.

Ryou hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios ante la sensación y con sus manos dirigiéndose a los anchos hombros del contrario para aferrarse a él, a pesar de que lo tenía bien empotrado contra la puerta.

Los besos se convirtieron en lamidas y Ryou se arqueó con fuerza ante esa caricia que, decidió, se había convertido en su favorita; Bakura aspiró profundamente cuando los cabellos blancos le acariciaron la nariz, gracias a los ligeros espasmos del oji-esmeralda.

—Me encanta tu aroma —ronroneó con voz ronca y luego deslizó su lengua lenta y tortuosamente desde el nacimiento de su cuello hasta su clavícula, dando un pequeño mordisco allí —y tu piel es tan suave y deliciosa… Ryou, te deseo tanto.

—Yo también… ¡Ah~! —Ryou no pudo evitar jadear cuando las manos cálidas se deslizaron desde sus muslos hacia arriba y rasguñaron suavemente sus costillas, hasta abarcar su pecho, acariciando toscamente sus pezones con las palmas —nunca me había sentido así —suspiró entrecortadamente.

—Y la fiesta apenas comienza —le respondió, igual de acalorado — ¿dónde es tu habitación, _sexy_?

Ryou no pudo evitar una risilla por el apodo, atrajo su rostro para un nuevo beso más suave y dulce, y le señaló el pasillo, que se separaba de la sala de estar por unos pocos escalones, para llegar a la puerta que daba a su cuarto.

El de ojos lavandas lo llevó fácilmente, sin bajarlo. Sentir las piernas de Ryou a su alrededor y el embriagante calor su cuerpo lo tenía mareado, y no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.  
Al entrar, escudriñó la cama de dos plazas con ojos ávidos, recordando cómo se veía de apetecible el cuerpo de Ryou tendido allí en la fotografía que le había enviado la noche anterior.

Ryou se sintió un poco descolocado cuando fue bruscamente apresado contra su lecho. Bakura estaba encima de él, pues no había soltado sus caderas aún, y la mirada que le estaba dedicando era completamente lasciva. Ryou se sintió desnudo aun portando su pantalón y su cara enrojeció.

Antes de que pudiera balbucear algo, Bakura habló —creo que voy a cobrarme lo de anoche —informó con una sonrisa siniestra.

— ¿Lo de anoche? —repitió confuso, solo para gemir y abrazarse a su cuello al momento en que Bakura empezó a restregar su cadera contra las suyas, frotando ambos sexos.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me excitó esa foto? —se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, sin dejar de empujarse contra él — ¿de cuánto me hizo desearte? —mordisqueó con cuidado el hélix de su oreja — ¿o de lo que hice en la soledad de mi habitación para aliviar lo que _tú_ provocaste?

—Por qué… —exhaló un jadeó cuando un nuevo mordisco fue dejado en su cuello — ¿por qué yo sería diferente… —empezó, y Bakura levantó el rostro para prestarle atención— a todos los mensajes que seguramente has recibido?

Necesitaba preguntarlo. Bakura no lo estaba tratando como a un simple ligue que llevar a la cama y que después desaparecería… ¿Por qué era así con él? O… ¿acaso trataba así a todos?

El mayor bufó divertido. Deteniendo -aun en contra de sus deseos- los movimientos de cadera, sacó su celular del bolsillo con una mano y, después de un par de toques, se lo enseñó a Ryou. Ahí estaba el perfil de la mentada página — ¿Está tontería? No he mirado ni un tercio de los estúpidos mensajes —le enseñó las entradas, sin leer, del chat privado —fue un simple juego, una apuesta que perdí contra mi mejor amigo hace unos días. Él hizo el perfil y me obligó a tenerlo en mi teléfono una semana.

Ryou parpadeó lentamente, anonadado con la información recibida —oh… ya veo —musitó, sin saber bien qué decir.

Bakura se rio — ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que yo era un chapero o algo por el estilo?

El menor se ruborizó bruscamente — ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no, no! —exclamó, avergonzado de pensar que lo había ofendido o algo por el estilo —Y-yo no~

Bakura soltó una carcajada y le acarició la mejilla con una mano, colocando el dedo pulgar contra sus labios para callarlo —tranquilo Ryou, solo bromeaba —bajó y depositó un beso corto en la mitad de sus labios —como dije, fue solo una tonta apuesta, no tiene importancia.

Ryou le sonrió, aun ligeramente ruborizado, y -sin saber muy bien lo que hacía- separó sus labios para besar y chupar el dedo contra su boca, mirando en todo momento los ojos lilas de su acompañante, en un intento de seducción.

Y joder si funcionaba.

Bakura sintió su entrepierna doler ante la visión, y aún más cuando la lengua traviesa rodeó su pulgar, trazando lentamente cada centímetro de piel como si disfrutara de una paleta. El mayor sentía que podría derretirse como tal en cualquier instante.

Aún más cuando su dedo se internó en la dulce cavidad húmeda.

Oh. Dioses. Benditos.

Con cada lenta succión, Bakura sentía como su pensamiento racional se perdía más y más, y sólo podía desear que otra parte de su anatomía fuera la que disfrutara de tan sensuales atenciones.

—A mi… me ocurrió algo parecido —le tomó un gran esfuerzo no gemir por la perdida y, en cambio, poner atención a sus palabras en lugar de devorar su boca —mi mejor amigo y yo… esa noche habíamos tomado _un poquito_ —anunció apenado —y él me mostró la página… creó mi perfil y todo —rodó los ojos con una risilla.

Bakura no se contuvo de preguntar — ¿y por qué _Usagi_?

Las mejillas, de por sí abochornadas, de Ryou, tomaron aún más color —… él dice que parezco un conejo blanco.

Bakura parpadeó rápidamente antes esta explicación y se permitió una risilla antes de volver a besarlo —creo que tenemos que agradecerle a esos dos, entonces —lo miró a los ojos, acariciando su mejilla con afecto.

Ryou le sonrió y presionó nuevamente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Bakura —Sí… pero en otro momento, Kura.

La sonrisa del mayor se amplió ante el mote y la invitación implícita —Desde luego, mi _conejito_ —y, en cuestión de segundos, las manos de Ryou acapararon sus mejillas y lo jalaron a una ardiente guerra de lenguas. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, delicados dedos pálidos estaban zafando con premura los botones de su camisa.

Con rapidez, desde su cuello para abajo, fue dejado al descubierto su torso; Bakura se estremeció cuando los dedos de Ryou acariciaron su pecho con suavidad y lentitud, provocándole suspiros y descargas de placer allí por donde rosaba su piel.

Tenía tanta maldita suerte de haber conocido a Ryou. Era un amante cariñoso y dedicado, que se tomaba su tiempo para despertar el deseo y el afecto, a partes iguales. Muy diferente a los ligues fugaces que había tenido con anterioridad.

Era nuevo. Emocionante.  
Y muy agradable.

Algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

— _Sexy_ —lo llamó en un susurró, luego de tomar aire — ¿ya te he dicho que me vuelves loco?

Ryou sonrió y antes de bajar sus labios por la garganta del joven sobre su cuerpo respondió en un murmullo coqueto —es bueno saber que no soy el único aquí perdiendo la cabeza —concretó con una suave mordida sobre su clavícula.

Bakura gimió — ¿Puedo?

Ryou iba a preguntar respecto a qué pedía permiso, pero no fue necesario cuando sintió aquella mano peligrosamente cerca de su ingle, tanteando el borde de su pantalón.  
Los ojos lila lo miraban expectantes, y solo fue capaz de asentir, ruborizado, antes de ser tomado por sorpresa con una boca ávida sobre uno de sus pezones.

La sensación fue deliciosa, el aliento caliente torturando la piel sensible, sobre-estimulándola para luego acariciarla con su lengua.

Ryou, en ese momento, le diría que sí a lo que fuese con tal de que Bakura calmara el ardor que azoraba todo su cuerpo y le hacía sentir la piel en llamas.

Fue forzado a quitar sus piernas de las caderas ajenas para que su pantalón fuera retirado de su cuerpo. Mientras Bakura se deleitaba con esas largas y blancas piernas, Ryou lo empujó por los hombros, dándole la vuelta a su posición para sentársele a horcajadas.

— ¿Y así osas decir que no eres apasionado? —bromeó Bakura, sentándose —no sé, me siento timado —rio, mientras se permitía acariciar las piernas recién descubiertas.

—Yo… no sé… Nunca me había sentido de esta forma —confesó en tono bajo, entre besos al pecho ajeno —solo deseo… besarte, tocarte… que me abraces y olvidarnos al placer, Bakura.

El aludido subió sus manos anhelantes al trasero, únicamente cubierto por la prenda íntima, y lo acarició con devoción —Me estás hechizando o algo —le dijo de repente —y espero que te hagas responsable, porque siento que moriré si te suelto.

Ryou bajó sus manos a la pretina del pantalón ajeno —no lo hagas, entonces.

En un lio de besos, chupones y mordiscos se deshicieron de la ropa que aun estorbaba.  
Se tomaron el tiempo de explorar y conocer sus cuerpos, mientras sus caderas danzaban juntas; empujándose al límite aún sin consumar el acto por completo.

—Bakura —lo llamó sollozante, cuando la boca del otro estuvo justo sobre su ombligo —no lo resisto más… por favor —pidió, demasiado excitado para sentir vergüenza.

El mayor estaba perfectamente bien con esa petición, ya estaba forzando los límites de su autocontrol para no darle la vuelta a Ryou e inmiscuirse en su dulce cuerpo de forma salvaje, hasta que ambos perdieran el sentido.

—No puedo resistirme a ti, _sexy_ —sonrió, subiendo por su cuerpo -de nuevo contra la cama- mientras dejaba besos esporádicos —abre las piernas para mí, _conejito_ , te prometo que no te haré daño.

El oji-esmeralda le sonrió ruborizado —Confió en ti —y con esas tres palabras, el corazón de Bakura enloqueció.

Deslizó una mano hasta la zona privada de Ryou. El menor se avergonzó al se consiente de lo húmedos que estaban sus muslos, gracias a su excitación, pero Bakura no mencionó nada al respecto, unos toques ligeros a sus testículos lo relajaron lo suficiente como para que la sorpresiva intromisión del dedo índice en su esfínter no significara ningún dolor.

Ryou se sonrojó, puede que no fuera la primera vez que estaba con otro hombre, pero sí la primera en que le trataban de forma tan dulce y cuidadosa.

Y sintió miedo, porque sabía que podría enamorarse del trato de Bakura, pero no sabía si el contrario querría estar con él después de esta noche.

Bakura notó su tensión repentina, acreditándolo a los movimientos de tijera que hacían los dedos que tenía ahora dentro del cuerpo ajeno.

—No te preocupes, Ryou —le susurró, depositando pequeños y rápidos besos contra sus labios —te prometí que te haría delirar de placer y placer es lo que te haré sentir —tranquilizó, chocando tiernamente su nariz con la de Ryou en un beso esquimal.

El aludido le sonrió, totalmente cautivado —estoy listo —accedió.

Bakura besó la punta de su nariz y sacó con cuidado sus dedos, provocando que Ryou gimiera por la sensación de pérdida; aún más acentuada cuando Bakura se apartó de su cuerpo y se inclinó por el borde de la cama para recuperar algo de entre el lio que ahora eran sus ropas.

Apenas captó el brillo metálico de un envoltorio de aluminio entre sus manos y el sonido del empaque al ser rasgado, antes de darse cuenta.

Un condón.

Ryou se ruborizó. Irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado, justo frente a Bakura, que -arrodillado en la cama- se ponía el preservativo.  
Sintiéndose atrevido, lo detuvo, ganándose una mirada extrañada de su amante — ¿puedo? —fue lo único que pudo susurrar, antes de que su mano se hiciera cargo de que el condón cubriera el miembro ajeno.

Bakura no pudo evitar gemir por la caricia de la mano ajena.  
De forma rápida, lo tomó por las caderas y lo jaló más cerca de su cuerpo — ¿seguro?

—Mucho.

Bakura lo recostó suavemente, dándole dulces besos mientras guiaba su miembro a la entrada previamente preparada.

—Ryou —lo llamó en un susurro.

— ¿Sí?

—Me fascinas —y al terminar esa frase, se empujó en su interior.

Por un segundo allí, Ryou sintió miedo.

Temor a que lo lastimaran nuevamente, como hacía tiempo; pero no fue más que un pensamiento fugaz. Como Bakura le había prometido, no hubo dolor en aquella intromisión; el oji-lavanda fue lento, cuidadoso, disfrutando de cada centímetro que avanzaba y como el interior de Ryou se ajustaba cálidamente a su alrededor, con una deliciosa presión que lo enloquecía.

Ryou fue arqueando su espalda según Bakura avanzaba, respirando profundamente y apresando las sabanas bajo su mano.

Era una sensación indescriptible, deliciosa.

—Mírame —un suave tacto en su mejilla —enséñame esos preciosos ojos, _sexy_ —le rogó Bakura, y Ryou ni cuenta se dio de que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

Cumplió su pedido y lo miró, siendo atrapado en los profundos ojos que, oscurecidos por el deseo, parecían casi purpuras.

" _Maldición, es delicioso, y tan estrecho"_ Bakura hizo un gran esfuerzo en no embestirlo de inmediato. Quería que Ryou se acostumbrara a él y le diera permiso de continuar.

El menor se esforzó por no cerrar los ojos de nueva cuenta. El ligero peso de Bakura sobre él, el sensual aroma de su cuerpo y la sensación de tenerlo en su interior, llenándolo por completo, iba a enloquecerlo si se quedaban quietos un minuto más.

¿Por qué Bakura no se movía? Era la pregunta que lo azoraba mientras su boca no podía acallar pequeño gimoteos y suspiros de placer.

—Kura —gimió despacio su nombre, y lo sintió temblar dentro de él.

Ambos se miraron directo a los ojos, con un afecto y una devoción muy poco propia de una noche de simple sexo.  
Ryou lo abrazó por el cuello y movió las caderas en una suave ondulación que los hizo gemir a ambos.

Esa, fue la señal que Bakura esperaba.

Capturó sus labios en un beso suave, tierno y apasionado mientras que una de sus manos se aferraba a la cadera de Ryou y comenzaba a empujar las suyas contra él. Lento pero profundo.

—Ah.. Ah… Bakura —murmuró, apenas separándose de sus labios para tomar aire.

—Háblame, Ryou… ¿Te hago daño? —susurró preocupado.

El menor negó con fuerza —por favor… por favor, no pares.

Bakura sonrió complacido, acelerando un poco los embistes —dime cómo te sientes —exigió, aferrándolo a su cuerpo.

—S-Se siente muy bien —gimió el oji-esmeralda —e-es tan bueno… ah, Bakura, me~

— ¿Te gusta?

Ryou se mordió los labios antes de soltar un largo gemido — ¡Sí! —arqueó la espalda con fuerza, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en la parte baja de su vientre.

Bakura mordió suavemente su cuello y luego se retiró con cuidado, ganándose un gemido frustrado de su amante —ven aquí, _sexy_ —el mayor se sentó en la cama y lo invitó a colocarse sobre su regazo —así, siéntete libre de moverte como quieras, Ryou —le acarició la espalda hacia abajo, tomó su trasero y lo presionó hacía sí para volver a penetrarlo.

— ¡Mgh! —Ryou se aferró a los hombros de Bakura cuando lo sintió dentro nuevamente y las arrastró hacia abajo, arañando superficialmente su espalda —Kura.

—Disfrútalo, _sexy_ —le susurró, mordiendo su oreja suavemente —El placer es para compartir y disfrutarlo.

—Y-yo, ah… —el menor apenas tenía control del vaivén de sus caderas, su cuerpo parecía responder solo e instintivamente al de Bakura —nunca me… había sentido así… con nadie —logró decir entre jadeos.

Los gemidos se hacían más fuertes, las embestidas más intensas. El calor hervía entre ambos y Ryou pensó que iba a enloquecer de lo sensible que su cuerpo se había puesto, sin embargo era incapaz de dejar de moverse.

Bakura gruñó, acercando su boca al cuello de Ryou para lamerlo lentamente mientras presionaba su espalda baja para instarlo a arquearse. Sonrió victorioso cuando lo sintió estremecerse con fuerza y los gemidos de Ryou amenazaban con transformarse en gritos.

—Ba-Bakura ¡E-espera!

—Es allí —susurró para sí, tomando las caderas de Ryou para marcar el ritmo más fuerte y certero.

—N-no puedo… —Ryou ya no podía cerrar la boca. La sensación era simplemente divina, cada vez que Bakura golpeaba su punto de placer.

Bakura dejó su cuello para verlo a los ojos —me fascinas —enunció firme —no te contengas _sexy_ , córrete para mí.

Si hubiera podido sonrojarse más, Ryou sin duda lo habría hecho, cuando Bakura empezó a acariciar su miembro al mismo ritmo de las embestidas. Se abrazó al cuello del mayor y presionó su boca en el hombro ajeno para sofocar el grito que nació en su garganta cuando todo el placer le recorrió el cuerpo y se sintió explotar.

Para Ryou, fue una sensación increíble. Su cuerpo pasó de tenso a relajado en cuestión de segundos; estaba tan sensible, cada parte de él se sentía así, y el hecho de que Bakura aún se empujara en su interior no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero eso no le importaba, de alguna forma, incluso eso se sentía bien.

Quizás tenía que ver con los sensuales jadeos y gruñidos que Bakura emitía junto a su oreja, podía entender su nombre entre ellos y eso lo hacía sonreír como tonto.  
Presionó sus muslos y movió las caderas en círculo, ignorando la ligera incomodidad.

—Agh, Ryou… me gustas —gimió con los ojos cerrados, al borde del clímax.

El corazón de Ryou saltó —t-tú también me gustas —confesó, uniendo sus labios en un beso segundos antes de que Bakura alcanzará su propio orgasmo.

Exhaustos, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Bakura abrazando a Ryou sobre su cuerpo; respiraba a bocanadas mientras acariciaba el sedoso cabello ajeno.  
El oji-verde casi ronroneaba por sus caricias —harás que me duerma si sigues así —dijo risueño, levantando el torso.

Bakura no respondió, solo le dio un beso lento, cariñoso y suave.

Se separaron lentamente y sin desearlo. Bakura se quitó el preservativo, lo ató y lo desechó en una papelera antes de unirse a Ryou en un nuevo abrazo entre las mantas, ambos de perfil y regalándose pequeños besos e inocentes caricias.

—Gracias, Kura —susurró Ryou, en medio de un beso.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces, _sexy_? —le acarició la cintura con el pulgar.

El menor le sonrió dulcemente —Por todo. Estoy muy feliz de conocerte y, esta noche fue maravillosa —ocultó su rostro sonrojado en el pecho ajeno —yo jamás me había sentido así, fue increíble.

Bakura sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago —hey… ¿por qué suena como si te despidieras de mí?

— ¿Qué? —murmuró el contrario.

Bakura lo miró directo a los ojos con seriedad —no mentí antes, Ryou. De verdad me gustas.

—Yo…

—Charlando contigo esta noche me pareció que eras un chico encantador y muy agradable, yo… —frunció los labios unos segundos, desviando la mirada —me preguntaba si te gustaría volver a salir conmigo y… si ambos estamos bien con eso, llegar a ser ¿algo más?

Los ojos de Ryou se cristalizaron en el acto y se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha, ahogando un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa —yo también… lo dije en serio.

Bakura lo miró.

—M-me gustas mucho —confesó —contigo siento cosas que con nadie más. No es solo sexo, me gustó charlar contigo, me gusta abrazarte y… y…

Bakura sonrió, fascinado con la respuesta que obtenía — ¿estarás ocupado mañana? —preguntó.

El menor se tomó un minuto para procesar aquello —tengo que hacer los deberes de la universidad —negó —pero… si el lunes por la tarde estás libre, salgo a las cuatro.

—Pasaré por ti —aseguró el oji-lavanda — ¿te gustaría ir por un helado?

Ryou asintió —es una cita —le tocó la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

—Estupendo —lo jaló por la cintura y lo besó —ahora… ¿qué dices de una segunda ronda, _sexy_?

Ryou se ruborizó, pero se lanzó a abrazar y besar a Bakura sin pensárselo dos veces.

 **-x-**

Malik alcanzó a Ryou en un pasillo de la universidad — ¿Cómo te fue con la prueba del profesor Okeda?

—Bastante bien, en realidad —sonrió el albino, sosteniendo su agenda contra su pecho —su clase opcional es bastante sencilla ¿Y a ti?

—Me costó un poco, pero creo que saqué buena nota —suspiró.

—Seguro que sí, amigo —respondió con optimismo, empujando el hombro de Malik con el propio de forma amistosa.

Malik correspondió su sonrisa y pasó un brazo libre por sobre los hombros de Ryou — ¿Qué dices si vamos por un bocadillo aquí cerca? Tengo que esperar a alguien unos minutos más

Ryou se ruborizó muy levemente, mirando su reloj de muñeca, que marcaba las cuatro y dos minutos —en realidad yo…

Un carraspeo los interrumpió. El par de amigos fijó su mirada en un chico que iba hacia ellos; Bakura se acercaba con una camisa gris de mangas cortas bajo un chaleco sin mangas blanco, un pantalón gris y tenis, ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes oscuros.

Malik se quedó boquiabierto cuando este se dirigió directamente a ellos —Hey, _conejito_ —o bueno, a su mejor amigo.

—Hola ¿Te hice esperar? —consultó con una sonrisa apenada —es que tuve examen sorpresa a última hora —se excusó, obligándose a ignorar la mirada fija de Malik.

—Para nada —levantó sus gafas de sol sobre su pelo, dejando descubiertos sus ojos lavanda — ¿nos vamos?

—Sí —asintió feliz —lo siento Malik, nos vemos mañana ¿sí? —salió del brazo de su amigo.

—Ah… Claro —parpadeó —tienes mucho que contarme —le susurró, cuando abrazó a su amigo para despedirse.

Ryou susurró de regreso —Lo sé —le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó al lado de Bakura —vamos —ofreció con una sonrisa apenada.

—Claro —el mayor le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

— ¿No trajiste el auto? —consultó el menor, a lo que Bakura negó.

—Quería caminar contigo.

Ryou tarareó de ternura —perfecto, conozco un sitio genial no muy lejos.

Malik aún estaba perplejo, viéndolos caminar, cuando se dio cuenta de que Bakura interrumpía a su amigo con un beso. Un beso que, por cierto, el menor correspondió felizmente.

Siguió su camino, solo, hacia la salida de la universidad; tratando de procesar aquello, cuando unos brazos fuertes lo atraparon desde atrás en un abrazo alrededor de sus hombros —yo, _ángel_ —susurró la persona dueña de esos brazos en su oreja.

Malik saludó sin voltearse, sabiendo de ante mano de quien se trataba —Hola Marik, llegaste antes —colocó una mano sobre los brazos cruzados del otro.

—Solo unos minutos —respondió el mayor — ¿Qué es tan interesante? —preguntó al ver que su _ángel_ aún no se giraba a mirarlo. Malik simplemente señaló una dirección y Marik pudo ver al final de la calle a Bakura y Ryou, esperando el cambio de semáforo para cruzar —vaya… parece que funcionó después de todo —soltó un brazo para empuñar la mano frente al menor.

Malik se rio bajito —somos geniales —chocó puños con Marik y finalmente se giró a mirarle —bien ¿listo para la película?

— ¿Lo dudas? —se inclinó a besarlo —vamos antes de que se acaben los asientos de atrás —le guiñó un ojo y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros para empezar a caminar, a lo que Malik le regresó el gesto por la cintura.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
